


Pit Of Vipers

by verderblich



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Intersex Morty, M/M, sex with snake form rick, snake morty, snake rick
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verderblich/pseuds/verderblich
Summary: 莫蒂的异想天开最终变成一场灾难——不过也许不是灾难也说不定。
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 64





	Pit Of Vipers

**Author's Note:**

> 【配对】：  
> c-137瑞莫，半蛇人瑞克/半蛇人莫蒂，斜线前后有意义；  
> 【分级】：  
> Explicit；  
> 【梗概】：  
> 莫蒂的异想天开最终变成一场灾难——不过也许不是灾难也说不定。  
> 【预警】：  
> 时间为S04E05之后（但是时间其实无所谓），半蛇人pwp，没有剧情因果的短打，纯粹为了爽，满足我想搞人外的心。  
> 半蛇人形象参考瑞莫种子太太的神仙人外黄图（也是灵感来源）。  
> 大家跨年快乐！算是新年贺文，好久没写簧文了复个健。请仔细阅读！  
> ⚠️underage，人外，双JJ，双性蛇莫蒂⚠️  
> 以上预警全部没问题，我们走portal；  
> 一定要确定没问题再点进来啊！  
> BGM：Pit Of Vipers，Simon的黄歌一向很猛。

被扯住尾巴拉倒时莫蒂又惊又惧，他没有想到自己最初那个毫无邪念的想法最后居然会变成Pornhub上的人外秀一样的东西。但是瑞克用他其中一根灰蓝色的阴茎蹭上莫蒂的泄殖腔，顶着他带着软鳞的穴口又蹭又磨，他几乎是立即放弃了任何抵抗，只能够颤抖着呻吟了。

“瞧瞧你的样子，小雌蛇，瞧瞧你。“瑞克的声音轻柔又残忍，抚摸过莫蒂全身，"你在流水啊。”

闭，闭嘴瑞克——莫蒂张开嘴想要抗议，但是他已经连这一点力气都没有了。他现在能做的只有呻吟，快感从他被瑞克阴茎顶着的穴口翻涌上来，将他紧紧缠绕，就像此刻瑞克紧紧缠绕着他的灰蓝色蛇身一样，让他喘不上气。莫蒂绝望地张开嘴来捕捉氧气，在他之上的瑞克却探下头，堵住他半张的嘴，用自己蓝紫色的蛇芯去纠缠他肉红色的蛇芯，分叉的舌尖戳着他的舌根，和他下身的动作同步，好像这是另一场性交。莫蒂脸蛋因为缺氧通红，尾尖抽搐。他现在是彻底失去力气了，瘫软在了瑞克的怀里。

瑞克在莫蒂两眼翻白前松开了莫蒂的舌尖。他还没有进去，只是用粗长的性器缓慢碾压着莫蒂泄殖腔入口，直到那里充血红肿，软肉从鳞片下探出头，可怜兮兮地向外张开，迎接必定到来的入侵者。

莫蒂的泄殖腔和瑞克的有所不同。这是两个人一番研究才发现的。虽然掩盖在鳞片下时看起来差不多，但是当莫蒂兴奋起来，那条鳞片下的入口敏感地张开，吐出两条短短的肉红色肉茎时，过长的肉缝显示下面还有什么别的东西。瑞克发现这一点后，用尾巴捆住莫蒂乱动的上半身，无视莫蒂的挣扎将他翻过来，长出尖长指甲的手指毫不留情地探入，勾着肉膜拉开那条紧闭的小缝。类似的事情他应该在一些外星人身上做过不少次，因为莫蒂没有感受到一丝疼痛，只是被灌进私密处的凉风激得打了个寒颤，被指甲勾着的肉壁甚至生出一丝快感。莫蒂在瑞克的禁锢中扭扭身子，想要摆脱这种挥之不去的酥麻感。在他视野之外，瑞克正凝视着他的下身，不知道在干什么。

“瑞克？”莫蒂问，挣扎着想把自己暴露在对方视线下的下半身藏起来，但是此刻，那两根勾住他肉壁的手指离开了它们原来的位置一直向下，尖利的指甲刮蹭着更深处更敏感的部位。他尖叫一声，瑞克的尾巴就圈住他的脖子，将他牢牢钉在地上。接着瑞克惊呼一声。

“天啊，莫蒂，你还有雌蛇的泄殖腔！你是条双性蛇！我我还是第一次见到双性蛇！”

他的手指在莫蒂体内弯了弯，像是想要确定他看见的是一条通往子宫的甬道，可是他没有看见莫蒂的脸已经烧起来，快要在羞耻和屈辱中自焚了。男孩拼命挣扎可是逃不出瑞克的缠绕，泪水滴在瑞克的尾巴上。

“嗯……“瑞克感受到了自己尾巴尖上的湿润，”孩子，你这可不能怪我。是是你想要变成蛇试试看的，我也警告过你了后果自负。这个机器可是把我变成了正常的雄蛇。“他拿出手指，对着那条立即合上的小缝摇了摇头，紧接着听见男孩夹杂着啜泣的愤怒声音。

“但是你他妈居然性奋的起来瑞克，你你你简直——“

哦。瑞克想，他忘记变成半蛇的莫蒂能够用舌头尝出空气中的荷尔蒙。正因如此，瑞克也尝出莫蒂此刻虽然声音里带着抗拒，他闻起来如同在性荷尔蒙里洗了个澡，更不要说他一直挺立起来的阴茎从来就没有收回去。他在莫蒂看不见的角度露出一个带着恶意的笑，俯身用自己的舌尖缠住莫蒂露在泄殖腔外的阴茎。

”你不想试试吗莫蒂？哦看看这两个可怜的小东西，它们哭得真惨。“

莫蒂也确实哭了，一半因为羞辱一半因为快感。瑞克闻起来像是伏特加，像是雨后的泥土，像是烟熏过的树林，像是一团汗津津乱糟糟的性感炸弹，而他自己微弱绵软的气味正在不断的迎合。气味先于两人已经开始缠绵。瑞克的气味无情地包围他，缠紧他，像是蟒蛇捕猎一样围剿，就像瑞克的舌头对于他的阴茎在做的一样。

“操你妈瑞克，操你妈。“莫蒂流着泪骂道，却决定屈服了。他的手臂搂住瑞克转过来的上半身。和瑞克一起冒险时，他感觉自己大部分时候总是在妥协，这次也一模一样。他已经习惯瑞克得到他想要的了。更何况还能有什么比变成一条双性蛇，被自己外公检查身体时唤起欲望，然后不得不和对方滚在一起更糟的呢？

瑞克的尾巴缠紧莫蒂的，将他拉到身下，释放出自己一直藏在泄殖腔内已经硬得生疼的阴茎，然后抵上莫蒂半开的穴口残忍缓慢地碾压，直到那穴口主动张开，他才慢慢悠悠地插了进去。莫蒂在他身下抽噎，挣扎，眼泪和汗水将他的脸和身子弄得湿漉漉的，让他像只海豚一样在欲望的海洋里浮出浪波，泛着水光。他们还是人类的上半身火热黏腻，蛇尾的下半身冰冷黏滑，在一片冰冷中他们的交合处又是火热的，疼痛和快感已经融在一起，分不清彼此。

瑞克深深吸了口气。他还有一根阴茎裸露在外，被夹在冰冷的鳞片中，总是有点不爽。“莫蒂。”他凑到莫蒂耳边，用舌尖戳刺着莫蒂的耳廓。“莫蒂，”他叫着男孩的名字，“我要试着把‘瑞克三世’也塞进去了。好吗，莫蒂？要不然我到不了高潮，我们就结束不了。帮外公一个小忙好吗莫蒂？”

已经陷入半晕厥的莫蒂没有反应。他的眼前此刻有千万颗恒星同时爆炸重生，超新星塌陷成黑洞，银河系中间又凝聚出新的星星，宇宙对他来说就是深入他体内的那根性器。他好像听见瑞克在和他说什么，但是那些声音和水声融为一起，所以他只是战速着露出一个梦幻的笑容。瑞克自然将这当做同意——即使莫蒂不同意他也有别的办法——于是他暂时松开了对莫蒂的禁锢，将莫蒂叠了起来，手抚摸过莫蒂平滑细嫩的小腹，将已经被一根阴茎敞开的穴口再拉开一点。

莫蒂尖叫起来。他眼前融化在一起的宇宙被突兀地撕裂了。先是一根手指，然后是第二根，第三根，最终另一根大小相同的灰蓝色阴茎也探头探脑地进来了。莫蒂听见瑞克激动地喘了一声。然后那两根阴茎同时碾压过莫蒂已经充血敏感得不行的肉膜，粗鲁地一起撞上他甬道的最深处，生出的快感将莫蒂的腰抛上空中又落下。莫蒂感到自己在失重，在漫无目的地快速下落。他金色的尾巴尖惊慌失措地紧缠住瑞克的尾巴尖，就像用人类的手十指相扣，仿佛这是他此刻唯一能够抓住的东西。

“你里面感觉真棒，宝贝，你是世界上最棒的。“

瑞克和他一样激烈地喘着粗气。他俯身，将他的身子无限近地压向莫蒂，将他的阴茎抵在离莫蒂多出来的子宫最近的一点，然后开始射精。莫蒂已经哭不出来，也发不出声音了，只有身体在剧烈抽搐着，同瑞克一起到达了高潮。瑞莫慢慢动着一点点软下来的两根阴茎，将白色的精液灌满莫蒂的整个甬道，然后才抽出。也不知道是不是因为有了两根阴茎，莫蒂的小腹像个平地而起的小山丘，彻底鼓胀起来，突出的小腹在男孩纤细的腰身上即色情又怪异。等到莫蒂醒来，他的洞口还是十分湿润，已经没有精液滞留的黏腻感，但是他的下半身意外还是蛇尾。同样也还是蛇形的老男人靠在实验台上，从他的酒壶喝了一口酒。

“你醒了。“他看向莫蒂，语气平淡，仿佛在解释一个物理原理，”对了，莫蒂，有件事你要知道，你要生小蛇了。“

“还有件事，因为你变成蛇形时用的是尖吻蝮的基因，你要生的不是蛋。毒蛇雌蛇会在体内先孵化出小蛇，然后他们会爬出你的子宫。“

莫蒂再次昏了过去。  
——END——


End file.
